Hole in the Heart
by Abooklovers-heaven
Summary: They both had feelings for each other. They both have holes in their heart. Who is the first to act on it? Who will fill their gaps? NERIC guys
1. The Date

"Dude, I so just kicked your but" Nell yelled over phone as she celebrated beating Eric at yet another of his games.

"Oh please, I went easy on you," was the reply that Nell received only causing her to laugh more.

"Doesn't matter you still owe me dinner and a drink!" She affirmed causing a groan from Eric. "Tomorrow night, pick me up at 7 and DON'T be late!"

"Whatever champ, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Eric groaned as he got off of the phone with Nell, she was never going to let him live this down. It had been months since he had finally let Nell get under his skin and she was changing his world without him even realising. He was falling. Falling in love with the gorgeous red headed analyst who worked by his side every single day.

It wasn't as if he was lonely, and by no means did he have no friends he just felt as if there was something missing from his life. He always had had this hole in his life and without him realising for the last 3 years is was getting filled by the one and only Nell Jones.

As Nell stared into the mirror, she flashed back to the first day she had met Eric Beale. He had been some sort of genius that she had heard rumours of but she had no idea that eventually she would be working side by side with him. And admittedly there was quite a rocky start between the two of the them. She couldn't help it, she was nervous, and when she gets nervous she blurts out things and finishes other people's sentences. It annoys the hell out of other people but it happens.

Her annoying habits had driven so many people out of her life and as much as she was glad, it surprised her when Beale didn't run away from her. She had had a tough few years and she had a massive chasm in her heart but with Eric and all his awkwardness and goofiness she had started to fill this chasm, without her even realising.

By the time 7 o'clock rolled around the next day both Eric and Nell were beyond excited for this unofficial date. During the day Nell had been continuously teasing Eric about their game last night and Eric had happily taken anything she threw at him.

"Knock knock," was the quiet sound that escaped Eric's mouth as he waited at the front door of Nell's place. Nell opened the door and his jaw dropped as she exited wearing a stunning low cut emerald green dress that fit all her curves at the right spot and hung to just above the knee.

"W-Wow y-you look st-stunning Nell," Eric stammered out as he struggled to close his mouth after staring for a solid 10 seconds.

"Why thankyou Beale, I think you have a little bit of drool coming out of your mouth there dude" Nell stated smirking at his reaction to her outfit. But if she was honest, she would have been exactly the same, as she had opened the door, the handsome Eric Beale had looked up and all she could focus on were his stunning eyes and magnificent green checked shirt that hung on his frame highlighting his beauty.

"So, where are we going?" Nell inquired as they headed out the door and into the frosty night air of Los Angeles.

"You're just going to wait to find out aren't you" Eric replied grinning at Nell who just simply looked gorgeous.

"Come on, not even one little hint. One tiny morsel of something… PLEASE Beale…Anything." She was getting frustrated by the mysteriousness of it all but all Eric could muster up was a smile, letting her know that there was no way she would find where they are going until they actually got there.

As they rounded the corner, Nell stopped short and gasped, there in front of her was a small looking Italian restaurant that had the most exquisite and romantic table settings. It was bathed in a warm yellow light that called to anyone who walked near the restaurant.

"How did you find this place?" Nell asked in wonder as they took a seat towards the back of the restaurant.

"I don't know I kind of always knew about it but it was like I was waiting for the right person to come along with me." Eric admitted quietly as he watched Nell's reaction.

Nell could feel the emotions crossing her face, love for all that he does for her and the sweetness of his words. Anger that he kept this side of him from her and cherishment for how much he cares for her.

Eric watched her intently as all of these emotions crossed her face, he couldn't tell her reaction though, after all these years of working together he knew her like clockwork, any action and he could tell how it affected her and he knew instantly if there was something wrong. But in this moment, it was like any sense of him knowing her left him, and they were two complete strangers having a blind date. He vowed to himself in that moment that he would do anything and give anything for her. She was his happily ever after.

As Eric walked her home after dinner they were utterly silent. Nell was quietly thinking of the night. It had been one of the best 'dates' she had ever been on. And Eric, how did he manage to hide this part of himself from her for so long. He was a completely different person from the guy she saw in OPS. Tonight he was romantic and sweet, granted he was still flustered but it was one of the things she loved so much about him.

It was in that moment that she realised that he had begun to fill that massive hole in her heart and that she would do absolutely anything for this man, who had been changing her life.

Of course she would have to consult Kensi first. What does someone in this situation do? She always pushed people away, but this time someone was close, to close?


	2. Morning After

**Ok so let's see how this goes. And tbh I gotta love these two even though they are not my fav couple. But geek love all the way**

 **Disclaimer: if I close my eyes and tap my heels it would still not be mine sadly**

"How could you not tell me you went on a date with Beale!?" Kensi demanded as Nell and Kensi sat at the bar the following evening of the Nell, Eric date.

"I don't know, I was kinda just too excited to tell you, I was wrapped up in my own little bubble about it." Nell replied feeling guilty for leaving her out of the loop.

"How was it? Was he the perfect gentleman? Where did you guys go? Will you go on another date?" Kensi asked rapidly, attempting to squeeze every last detail out of Nell Jones.

"Woah slow down, and yes it was the perfect date." Nell replied cautiously eyeing Kensi to see her reaction to this.

"OMG, who knew Beale could be like that, I mean he's just Eric!" Kens cried back at her.

"Hey now, just because he is Eric, it doesn't mean he can't be the perfect gentleman Kensi," Nell warned attempting to defend her … boyfriend?

"Okay, well, how do you feel Nell?" Kensi questioned her friend as Kensi could see the conversation taking a turn for the worse.

"I don't know Kens, I have all of these unknown feelings for him. I mean, what if I stuff it up?" Nell whispered quietly to Kensi.

"Hey hey, you could never do that, Eric loves you too much to let anything happen between the two of you. Do you have fun with him?" Kensi reassured

"Yeah of course"

"And do you love him?" Kensi asked with sincerity in her eyes

"Yeah… I think I do." Nell replied feeling a weight lift off her chest as she admitted it.

"Well then, nothing bad will happen." Kensi replied comforting the analyst.

"Now let's kick this party up a notch shall we!" Kensi bellowed after a moment of silence attempting to put a smile on Nell's face.

* * *

After Kensi had left her at the bar, no doubt heading over to Deeks' place, Nell didn't know what to do, she was tossing and turning between heading home to a dark, lonely apartment or heading over to Eric's. What would he say if he opened the door and saw a slightly drunk Nell on the door mat? Would he even want to see her? Urgh why was it so hard to make a decision?

All of these thoughts played on a loop in Nell's slightly fuzzy brain, making it take a little longer to make a decision. She found herself, moments later, sub-consciously walking towards the street that housed Beale's apartment.

* * *

He hadn't known what he wanted to do with himself that night. After last nights … date? With Nell, he wanted nothing more than to see her and talk. See her and kiss her. But of course he was too scared to call her and tell her himself. What would she say? Would she just brush off their date? Would she even want to talk to him? These fears are what stopped him from making one simple phone call.

It must have been hours later that Eric woke up to a knock on the front door. 'Damn I must have fallen asleep' he thought to himself as he stumbled to the front door. Forgetting to check who it was.

"Nell? What are you doing here?" Eric asked confused as to why she was slouched at her doorway on a Wednesday night.

"Ummmm… I don't really kn-know, I didn't want to go home." Nell stammered out as she slipped further down on the doorframe.

"Hey hey its ok you're always welcome here" he assured her reaching out as if to stable her, worried as to why she was opening up to him.

"Thank you Beale it's just that I-"Eric looked up at Nell just as she cut off only to see her falling toward him, passed out from a hard night.

'Crap' was his singular thought as he caught Nell just before she crashed onto the ground. "What happened tonight Nell?" He asked the still form as he struggled to carry her to his bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

That night, Eric watched Nell sleep from the couch in the corner of the room. Why would she come here? What's wrong with her, she never opens up like this? He was truly worried about her.

* * *

"What the-"Nell started the next morning but cut off quickly as her head pounded and she raced to the bathroom. This was one hangover that she was sure she was never going to forget.

"Hey Nell, I have some water and pain killers here for you!" Eric yelled through the door as Nell washed out her mouth after she finished.

"Thanks Eric!" Nell shouted back, pausing when she realised who was on the other side of the door. How did she get here? Why was she here?

"Hey Eric?" Nell asked as she opened the door to the bathroom "How did I get here?"

"Ummmm I believed you walked after you had a couple of drinks last night," Eric responded with a smile on his face. "You knocked on my door at like 12:30 this morning and you passed out."

"I don't remember any of that" Nell stated with her brow furrowed attempting to remember any glimmer of last night.

"Did I say anything weird?" she questioned knowing full well that she had plans to go out with Kensi last night and talk about the Eric situation.

"Ummmm no, you just kept on saying that you didn't want to go home." Eric replied concern lacing his voice. Did she regret coming here? Maybe he should have driven her home.

"Oh ok" Nell said disappointment lacing her voice. Why didn't she want to go home? What had she said to Kensi last night that made her come here?

 **Please please please review, they are always welcome**


	3. The Distraction Case

**I been very very busy so it's later then I wanted but… Ok, I was really struggling to come up with ideas for keeping this chapter alive so I hope it sounds alright.**

It had been days since she had woken up at Eric's and all they had managed to do so far was to dance around the subject. Nell wasn't sure what to say to Eric, if she and Kensi had been out talking about their feeling then wouldn't she have just said them to Eric in her drunk state? After all, alcohol makes her extremely bold.

A piercing whistle shook Nell from her daydream as Eric summoned the team up to OPS. The signal for a case, yes that was what she needed a distraction.

"Last night at 9pm Petty officer Marron was taken from the sidewalk after he left a bar on the Santa Monica Pier." Eric stated reading the facts off of his tablet that was nestled in the palm of his hand where it belonged. "He was a tech operator based at Camp Pendleton and was currently on two months leave."

"So why were we called?" questioned Sam

"Because he was fairly high up and was in possession of some classified documents known only to him and one other." Nell interjected cutting Beale off…again. "We are tasked with finding him before he leaks any information."

From behind the computer screen, Nell was easily able to watch the rest of the team do their best to find Petty Officer Marron, but it was not enough. His body was found washed up on shore shortly after midday. Now the once seemingly simple task of locating him became a task of finding his murderers and bringing them to justice. They also had to recover any leaked intelligence.

* * *

"We have managed to locate the captors but our next issue is getting someone on the inside who knows their way around computers in order to recover any intelligence." Callen reported to the team while they were in OPS crowding around the screen.

After it had been made clear that no one was willing to go on the inside a timid voice spoke up from behind the computer screen. "I'll go" Nell volunteered causing Eric to glance at her wide eyed.

"No you-"Eric protested

"Yes I can, I am technically trained as an agent, and you need someone on the inside. LET. ME. GO." Nell shot back, determined to prove herself to the other agents and to Eric that she was more than a just a tech expert.

* * *

"Ok once you get inside, just make nice with them, it will be very doubtful that they have seen an actual girl in a really long time so just win them over with your natural charm." Callen said as he briefed Nell for her field work. "You'll be fine, we will be listening in to everything, just remember that they will most likely scan you for bugs or anything so have all comms off until after they check."

Nell just nodded, she knew what she needed to do but that did nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

As she made for the door a hand grabbed her arm. Eric. Damn him, why couldn't he just let her go without saying anything.

"Nell, I just wanted to say, be- be careful and … yeah" Eric whispered unsure of how to continue.

"I'll be fine Beale, I'll come back-"

"Just make sure it's in one piece. Okay"

"Of course" Nell reassured

* * *

It had been 3 hours since she had infiltrated the group and so far it no one suspected anything. She had recovered the intelligence and was waiting on the extraction plan. She had had plenty of time to think, think about Beale. She had been staring at his picture on her computer screen for the last 20 minutes and any conversation that the group around her were having was washing over her head.

Perhaps it was Beale that had her so distracted that she didn't see it coming. One minute she was focused on the laptop screen and the next she felt her head slam painfully into the desk, efficiently knocking her unconscious.

A pounding headache was all Nell was aware as she slowly came into consciousness, she could feel a small path of blood making its way down her face. As she reached around to wipe it off of her face her wrist suddenly snapped back as the chains that she had not realised were wrapped around her wrists reached its maximum length.

"What th-"Nell automatically whispered as shock came over her, realising what situation she was in. How long was she unconscious? Where was she? Were they coming for her? As panic started to set in, the large metal door, preventing her from freedom, opened with a clang and a full frame filled the doorway.

"Who are you?" Nell inquired more curious then scared.

"NO, I ask the questions!" The man roared back startling Nell causing her to hit her head against the cold, hard wall. "Now, where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me you little bitch. Where are the files you stole from me?"

"I don't kno-" Nell started but a raging mad man came at her picking her up and throwing her against the wall effectively cutting her off. The pain was excruciating, it caused he mind to go numb and it took all her willpower not to slip into unconscious.

"Where are they!" the interrogator asked but she couldn't muster up an answer so she received a swift but painful punch to the face. The torture seemed to go on for hours, but it could only have been a few minutes, each punch and knife torture seemed to be more painful than the last. Where were her damn team, shouldn't they have realised by now? Dammit Beale, find me?

Beale…Beale…come on, use that skillful mind of yours to find me. I can't help but think of his gentle manner, and him in his shorts and flip flops walking around the OPS centre trying to avoid Hetty, because he's so scared of him. Of course, that only leads to her thinking of their date. How kind he had been and how he had walked her home after the date and how nervous he was when they had reached her doorstep. God, how much she loved that geeky unsure, nervous guys.

* * *

"Come on Nell, wake up" a persistent voice said as she was trying to come to after passing out from the injuries. "You have to get up"

"Wha-"Nell attempted to say but her throat was too sore and swollen to allow her to speak properly.

"Nell we have to go." The voice persisted interrupted her train of thoughts. As her eyes came into focus the concerned figure of Callen, came into view. "There are more guys on the way."

His words suddenly pierced the fog that was surrounding her brain and she stood on shaky legs. "Let's go then." Nell whispered drained of every last ounce of energy.

"Alrighty then." Callen responded placing an arm around her shoulders in order to support her. As they walked up the steps to the main house, Nell stumbled onto the landing, collapsing as she tried to catch her breath. How long had it been since she had eaten? How long had she been down there? The brightness caused her to squint as she figured she hadn't seen daylight in a while.

Realising that she had spent the last of her energy Callen picked her up and raced out to the van, which had Deeks, Kensi and Sam already sitting in it. "Eric we are heading straight to the hospital, Nell's in bad shape. You might want to meet us there. Sam drive fast, she's drifting off."

"On it guys, I'll see you there. Just tell me she will be ok. Please."

"She will be fine, just meet us there ok" Callen sighed as Eric hung up. This was going to be a long night. Nell was getting worse as they drove on, she had passed out completely and her breathing was getting shallower, her head slumping further into Callen's lap.

"Just hold on their Velma, we're almost there." Deeks whispered as encouragement as if to tell her to hang on for a little bit longer.

 **Never fear, people, next chapter as soon as possible. Please review and ideas are always welcome.**


	4. The Hospital Bed

**I'm sorry for the way the last one ended, but hopefully this makes it up**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own *crying***

"Callen where is she? Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay!" Eric yelled as he made his way up to Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi in the waiting room of the hospital. Before Callen replied Sam and Callen shared a look

"She's alive, but barely." Callen replied wary to his reaction. "She's a tough girl Eric, they said she should have died from her injuries hours ago, but when we found her, she was still fighting. She's in surgery now, they are trying to determine the extent of her injuries."

His comments broke him, to hear that she was barely hanging onto life. What had those bastards done to her? As he zoned out to the rest of Callen's explanation he fell into the chair behind him. What if he could never say all of the things he wanted to say to her? What if she never came back to him? What if he never heard her sweet voice telling him to calm down? Or if – no he refused to think of this anymore. He had to be there for her when she woke up. Not alongside her in a hospital bed.

* * *

"Family of Ms Jones?" The doctor asked as he passed through the door of the waiting room, exhausted after spending hours in surgery.

"Yeah that us doc.?" Callen replied, approaching him, with Eric right on his heels, eager to latch on to every bit of detail.

The doctor frowned but continued none the less as he figured it would be easier to deal with them then that little ninja, who gave him grief last time. "She's stable for now, she just came out of surgery, and she suffered internal bleeding from multiple shots taken to the ribs. One of her ribs broke and punctured a small hole in her lung. I don't know how she lasted as long as you said she did, or how she managed to climb up those stairs. But she is definitely a fighter."

Eric stared at him in horror, this wasn't where she was meant to be, she should have just stayed in at ops, working alongside him. "Can we see her?" He asked, gesturing to the four of them surrounding him.

"She is in ICU currently and only one visitor at a time, we are hopeful that she will wake up within the next few hours." The good doctor replied. "Who would like to be first?"

After a few looks shared and a bit of gentle nudging, Eric found himself making his way up to her room with Doctor Allen.

"Alright here we are. I'll give you some time." Dr. Allen stated as he lead the young man into her room.

"Thankyou" Eric replied automatically, but only having his eyes on Nell. She looked so vulnerable with all of the tubes and wires hooked up to her. He had never seen her like this and it killed him. She shouldn't be lying here like this. Maybe it was him who had pushed her to this. Oh God if it was him, he would never forgive himself.

It had seemed like forever had past as he sat in the chair next to Nell's bed, when the rest of the team came up to see her. "Hey Eric, how you holding up man?" Deeks asked as they crowded around her bed, each saying their own words of encouragement.

"I'm okay, I just need to stay with her for a while."

"Okay, we will leave you guys for a while and we will be back in the morning to check on you two. Alright?" Deeks said, assuring the technician.

* * *

He had no idea what time it was, but something throughout the night had awoken him from his sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair. The sound came again as he looked around the room, taking in where he was.

"Nell?" Eric wondered aloud as he peered at her. "Nell, hey come on, wake up for me."

"Mmmm Eric" She breathed as she came into consciousness, groaning as her muscles protested whatever little movements she was doing. "Where am I?"

"Hey, you're at the hospital, after the mission went south, we had to bring you here." He rambled on, glad that she was awake and talking. "I'm just going to message the team, we were all so worried about you. I thought you were gone." He sobbed.

As Nell's eyes widened she replied "I wouldn't leave you like that Beale."

"I know, it's just there is so much that I want to tell you, I just can't seem to find the ri-"

"I love you!" Nell interjected, effectively cutting him off, making him drop his phone. "I can't think of any other way to say it other than I. Love. You."

"Nell" He whispered shocked about her confession. He grabbed onto the chance to say what his heart had been telling him for a long time. "I love you too. I love you so much and I thought I would never get to say those words to you and it killed me. I'm so sorry it took me so long to say it."

As Eric leaned over her to press the call button for the nurse, to alert them that she was awake, Nell leaned over and whispered in his ear, ignoring the agony in her stomach. "Remember that, I love you." He shivered at their proximity but it only made him want her more. As he pulled back, he caught her face and brought her lips to his for the sweetest kiss she had experienced in her life. Any pain that she was feeling, miraculously disappeared and any fears she had where whisked away with them. They pulled back from each other, only when they ran out of air and he couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face. He had finally said those words that had haunted his dreams for the last few days.

"Now, how are you actually feeling?" He asked her when he had settled back into his chair and had messaged the team.

"I'm really sore. How long was I down there for?" She replied confused as to the details and why he wasn't looking at her. "Hey, Beale, tell me"

"Well, after they took you, I lost track of them and well-I couldn't find you, they were keeping you hidden in a house that was completely off the grid. It took me days to find you, I couldn't sleep until I knew that you were ok. I'm so sorry!" He replied as tears leaked down his face.

"Days…" She whispered softly "I don't blame you Beale, there was nothing you could do for me, I wasn't paying attention to them I was day dreaming and they surprised me."

"But I left you in their hand for 2 days, I couldn't find you." He responded guiltily, blaming himself.

"But you did find me." She said holding up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Now stop this pity party, I need MY Beale back. The one who did find me!"

 **Reviews - did you like, not like let me know**


	5. Drowning

**Sorry guys, I know it has been ages but life just kind of got in the way. Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters:**

"Velma! How are you?" Deeks yelled as he and Kensi entered into Nell's hospital room the next morning, startling both of them awake.

"Ooh, did we interrupt something?" Kensi smirked taking in Eric's head resting on the bed and Nell's hand which was rested on it, caressing his hair.

"Oh, uh, no of course not." Eric yelped whipping his head off of her bed and jumping up out of the chair comically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure you don't….anywho as much as we love talking to you Beale, we didn't come for you!" Deeks grinned casting his glance towards Nell who was laying peacefully in the bed. "Velma?"

"I'm good" She replied, wincing slightly as she shifted her position in bed. She rethought her answer as both Kensi and Deeks gave her a knowing look. "Fine, everything hurts and I'm really tired…ok…you happy now?" she added snappily.

"Much better!" Kensi said a little too brightly, nudging Deeks, to get his attention. "I think that's our cue, Deeks"

"Uh…wha-"

"Time to go" She said firmly, marching out the door with him, leaving Nell and Eric in an awkward silence.

"Well, that was awkward" Eric sighed as he leaned back in the chair, comfortable once again now that the junior agents were gone.

"Tell me about it, the look on your face though as they woke us up was priceless" She laughed in reply, but cringing as pain radiated throughout her chest, effectively cutting her off. "Eric"

"Nell, hey what's wrong?" He asked concern creasing his handsome face. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere" she whimpered trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. Giving up only when she realised it was a fruitless endeavour. Eric took pity on her pressed the call button, alerting the nurses to her awakening.

"It's gonna be okay. You're alright" He reassured her, as her eyes glazed and her body hunched over. She had deteriorated rapidly since the night before, like the information had suddenly come over her, assaulting her all at once.

Nell didn't hear him though, she had retreated into her mind, her thoughts replaying her horrible torture over…and over…and over. The images wouldn't leave her mind, and each time it played she felt herself slip further and further into her shell. It was a losing battle. She was drowning.

* * *

"Hey Nell" Eric said softly, trying to pull her out of her memories. "Come back, it's all over now."

Nell started, and her hands started shaking, as she snapped back into reality. "It was horrible Eric" She sobbed as the shock began to set in.

It's okay, it's all over now. You're safe" He soothed, rocking her back and forth attempting to calm down the young intelligence agent, but realising it was in vain as she started shaking more. "You're safe, and it's over."

Little did he know that this would become a mantra. That each night as he stayed with her, she would wake up in the middle of the night, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. That there was little that he could do to save her from her nightmares, and little more to wake her up from her nightmares.

* * *

 _(2 months later)_

Nell had been released from the hospital a week after being admitted, but it only seemed as though she was getting worse. She didn't even bother trying to hide her emotions anymore. She stopped saying she was fine and she spent majority of her day hiding underneath her covers. She didn't move from when Eric left Nell's apartment in the morning, to when he came back at night to check in. It was breaking his heart, to see her like this. Nothing had been said or really done from the first night since she woke up in the hospital, It was like any conversation that had taken place before that didn't exist. Tough Nell, was slowly becoming a shadow.

"Nell, are you awake?" Eric called as he walked into her apartment after work one night. "I brought you some food."

There was no response to his question, but it wasn't as though he was expecting one. She was silent for the most part, talking only when she needed to, ignoring most questions and pretending like she didn't hear the others. He was doing everything in his power to make her feel better, but so much of it was one step forward and two steps back. He didn't know what else to do. He was a spectator, he was watching her drown.

"Eric?" Came the question that he wasn't expecting to hear

"Hey yeah, I'm here" He said softly, rushing to her side as she sat up in bed.

"I heard food" She whispered attempting to insert humour into her voice but only to have it fall flat. It was so disheartening, but it gave him hope, she wanted to eat. For the first month after she woke up, she picked at her food, barely eating. She grew rapidly skinnier, her bones protruded and even Eric himself could carry her, which was saying something.

"Yeah, I brought Chinese, noodles and dumplings and of course, your favourite, fortune cookies." He added with a smile when he saw a spark come into Nell's eyes at the mention of her favourite snack. Maybe there was hope for her yet. That she could push this away and they could become them again. Eric and Nell, Nell and Eric. The wonder twins.

 **Sorry again guys that this took so long but I hoped that it was to your likings. Please review, it means a lot.**


	6. The Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

 _1 week later_

"Eric? Where are you?" Nell asked worriedly down the phone, Eric had been working especially late this particular day. The case load for him was massive especially since Nell had not yet returned for work, this meant that he generally had to work longer and harder than everyone else. This also meant that he was later and later every single day to see Nell. This made her worry, often he would forget to call her for about an hour after he would usually come around but today he was particularly late. This made her worry.

"Hey Nell, I'm so sorry, I'm coming okay?" Eric replied down the phone as Nell released a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. "I'm sorry, I forgot to call"

"It's ok." Nell whispered in a tiny voice that Eric had come to know in as many months. "Just please come, soon."

"Yeah, I'm leaving like right now, just hold on until I get there. I'll stay on the phone with you, just keep talking to me. You're okay, you're safe." Eric reassured knowing that she would most likely be curled up on her bed, worried out of her mind about him and probably be crying.

"Okay, just come home to me" This surprised Eric, she had never said anything more about their 'relationship' and certainly not about their living arrangements, but he didn't dare correct her, he loved the sound of it.

* * *

"Thank god you're here!" A flying mass of red hair screeched at him as he walked in the door to Nell's apartment. This was a pleasant shock, she had hardly been out of her room for the past months and here she was clinging onto him in his arms, freshly showered and in clean clothes. She was looking like the old Nell, the Nell he had fallen in love with.

"Hey, yeah I came as quickly as I could, are you ok?" The tech operator questioned worry gracing his features. But it didn't stay for long, he could feel the tell-tale signs of a smile begging to cross his face.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I was just thinking heaps today… Eric, I want to go back to work and I know that I sounded bad on the phone but I just need you to know that I want to go to work and most of all… most of all I want us." She paused as she caught a glimpse of Eric's face but ploughed on ahead knowing that if she didn't get it out now she would lose her courage. "I want us Eric, after all these months you have been here for me, you kept me company when I didn't want it, and you comforted me every night when I woke up in bed screaming because I was having a nightmare, and you bring me food and anything I need because I can barely pluck up the courage to leave my room. I love you Eric, and I sorry I didn't say it sooner but I do, I love you!" After she had uttered those three magical words she took Eric's hands in her own and pulled him close. "I want us." She whispered, almost as an afterthought.

Eric didn't know what to say he had waited so long to hear those since they had been said in the confines of the hospital. Too much had happened since then and Nell hadn't been the same person, he wanted to make sure this was real. He wanted it so badly. So as if to reaffirm their … relationship? he pulled her lips up to his and joined them in a sweet and caring kiss that made her feel like the most cherished and lucky person in the world. "I love you too Nell."

* * *

A knock at the door the next morning served to wake both Nell and Eric up from their deep slumber, it had been so long since both of them had had a full night's sleep, all be it on the couch, but ever since her revelation yesterday and her confession to her partner Nell felt so much lighter, it was like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

The knock persisted at the door but this time only managed to wake up Eric more who rolled over with a groan and land on the floor with a loud thump. "Whatimizit" Eric mumbled as he pulled his phone off of Nell's coffee table in the middle of the room. He squinted at the piece of technology and sighed as he realised it was fruitless without his glasses. He turned to look at Nell but found her making her way to the front door. "Who the hell is it at this time of the morning?" He almost yelled even though he actually had no idea what the time was.

"I don't know just hold on for a minute" Nell responded, standing on her tippy toes to look through the peep hole in the door. "Oh crap"

"What who is it?" Eric asked looking more awake now

"Just get up and make yourself presentable"

"Why? Who i-"

"It's my parents" Was the last thing she said before turning around swiftly and unlocking the front door plastering on a fake smile. "MUM, DAD, what are you doing here?!" She greeted, surprise dominating her features.

"We thought we would pop by for a visit, we haven't seen you in ages!" Her mum responded, her smile faltering on her face "Is this a bad time?"

"No not at all I just am surprised" Nell said quickly trying to recover her smile, the last thing she wanted right now was company other than Eric's. She had only just made peace with her demons about Eric and work and she couldn't face other people right now. But none the less she held the door wider for them, "Come on in."

"So, what have you been up to since we talked last time Nelly?" Her dad asked as they made their way into the hallway.

"Ummm, not much, I have been working heaps you know, keeps me… busy" She trailed off as she saw her mum give her a disapproving look.

"You can't live in LA and spend your whole time working, where's the fun in that?"

"I go out… I have friends" She hesitated for what seemed like forever before continuing "In fact you will meet one of them right now" she said loudly to give Eric some forewarning that they were coming to the living room.

"What do you mean? Do you have a girlfriend staying over?"

"Well not exactly…" Nell said in reply leading her parents to the living room, into the full view of Eric who was standing uncomfortably by the window.

"OMG, why didn't you tell us you had someone over?"

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice and I would feel bad for telling you to leave!"

But her mum didn't seem interested in what she was saying anymore she was more focussed on the surfer/geek boy she had standing in front of her. She turned her eyes back towards her daughter before asking

"So, how long have you been together?"

 **Sorry guys for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. Please review, they make me happy**


	7. Slamming Doors

**WOW I'm so so so sorry time slipped away from me a little. I have just had my massive exams so I was a little caught up in that. Enough excuses so here is the next chapter…**

"What?! What would make you ask that?" Nell shrieked a red flush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh I don't know… the way that young man over there is standing awkwardly at the window looking as if he wants to run away from here, and not to mention your flaming face!" Her mother casually stated looking Nell directly in her eyes. " And don't bother lying to us, you were a terrible liar when you were little… and you still are."

"Fine, and just for the record my face is not on fire." Nell admitted "This is Eric, Eric meet my parents Caroline and Robert."

"H-hi, nice to meet you" Eric stuttered out in greeting to Caroline and Rob.

"So tell me about yourself" Caroline urged getting into her mother mode and dragged Eric down on the couch to where they had both been sleeping not 10 minutes ago. "What do you do? How did you and Nell meet? How old are you" She asked in rapid fire ignoring Eric's look of unease.

"Honey, give the poor boy a break, he just met us." Robert said defending poor Eric who was sitting on the couch looking longingly towards the door. Mumbling a 'thank you' towards Robert, Eric stood and walked up to Nell whispering in her ear.

"I have to get to OPS."

"Ok, I'll see you later?" Nell asked him, ignoring her parent questioning face.

"Yeah definitely, if you need me call me. And I mean anything ok?" Eric reminded her knowing this was probably the worst timing for her parents to show up.

"Are you going?" Caroline inquired analysing her daughter's interaction with this man she just met.

"Uh yeah, sorry I have to get to…work." Eric replied carefully not mentioning anything to do with NCIS.

"Oh, where do you work?" Robert asked jumping in

"I'm a TV editor, I work with Nell." He replied knowing that was the cover she used with her parents. "See you guys later." He said in parting, exiting out Nell's door to avoid any more prying questions, he was a terrible liar. As soon as he was out the door he leant against the wall and put his head in his hands. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Hey man, why you late today?" Deeks questioned as he walked in the door to OSP.

"No reason." He shrugged, feigning ignorance.

"Come on dude, you're a terrible liar, what happened?" the detective pried, blocking Eric's path up to his safe haven.

"Urgh fine, Nell's parents surprised her this morning by turning up at her door and they have me a little freaked out. And it was like only" He looked at his watch, "12 hours ago that Nell made a…revelation. Dude, I don't know what to do." Eric rambled opening the floodgates.

"Woah ok so first things first. I thought you didn't stay the night with her. I thought you checked on her and brought her food. Second, how is my little brain doing today? And third, calm down" Deeks responded checking things off on his fingers. It took a moment for Eric to reply, he had to be careful with what he said around Deeks because he knew that if he said the wrong thing Deeks would interpret it badly.

"Ok first, yes I stayed late night, it was late by the time I got there and she wanted me to stick around. Secondly, she's doing ok, she WANTS to get better and to stop being afraid of the little things so she is determined which is good. And thirdly how can I not be freaked out. I mean what do we say if they ask her why her room is like a bomb has gone off and why she isn't at work and why she is afraid of loud noises? There is so much that can go wrong with them being here!" Eric panicked, hoooo boy this was a bad idea, maybe he should have just called in sick today so he could be with Nell.

"Dude, you'll figure it out. Why don't you ask Hetty if you can take a day off to take care of Nell? To be honest though bro, you look like you need it too. You've been working twice as hard to keep up with your work as well as Nell's. We can cope without you for a day." The detective alleged, pushing Eric towards Hetty's desk where she was working. He tripped and stumbled his way up to Hetty causing her to glance up and watch him make his approach.

"Everything okay Mr Beale?"

"Um, yeah… I'm fine… I was…" He stuttered unable to gain the confidence. In all his years that he had been working for OSP, he had never asked for a day off.

"Take a deep breath Mr Beale" Hetty interjected

"Uh ok, I was w-wondering if I could take a day off. I'd like to be there for Nell today, her parents showed up this morning and I don't know how she will cope."

"Of course Mr Beale, why did you not just text me this morning. And how is Ms Jones doing these days?"

"Oh thanks Hetty and Deeks kind of convinced me to ask. Nell's doing ok, she wants to get better so she can get back to work and not be affected by what she would most likely see and hear."

"Uuhh yes, of course. How much longer do you think she needs?"

"Maybe give her a 2 more weeks, she's getting there."

"I can do that. Now get out of here Mr Beale and I don't want to see you until Monday okay?"

Eric perked up at this, "Seriously Hetty, thank you so much." He stood up and ran back out of the mission and jumped in his car, racing back to Nell's.

* * *

As Eric pulled up at Nell's he got his key ready for her door and raced up to the elevator, waiting for it impatiently. He slotted the key in the key hole and turned it, shoving the stubborn door open and making his way inside. He walked into the living room only to see Nell jump up and run to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

"Woah, what happened here?" Eric demanded to no-one in particular

"We were sitting here just talking and her shirt rode up when she went to grab something from the coffee table and sh-" Robert replied casting a wary look to the other man in the room

"Oh crap, please tell me you didn't ask about them?" He begged dropping his bag on the floor and making his way towards her bathroom.

"Of course we asked, we are her parents and when we see that sort of thing we get concerned." Caroline jumped in defending themselves.

"You have no Idea what you've just done." Eric retorted. "Nell open up please?" He started to knock on the door. "Nell, come on let me in, talk to me."

Behind him Robert and Caroline were quietly whispering to each other. What was going on here? How did their daughter get those marks. Who is Eric, really?

Completely oblivious to what was happening behind him, he started whispering sweet nothings through the door in an attempt to calm her down. Just as he was settling on the floor, the door unlocked and he jumped up, barging in and again slamming to door in Nell's parents faces.

 **How was it? Was it good? Let me know.**


	8. Whispered Admissions

**So I'm trying to get this story back on track without it turning super, super dark.**

 **Also for this chapter, phone conversations are in italics**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them *sad face***

"Ok, there is something that Nell needs to say but you just need to sit down and listen, don't say anything until she has finished. Understand?" Eric said with a pointed look sent at both Caroline and Robert. After an exhausting few hours spent in the bathroom with Nell crying her eyes out, she had finally agreed to talk to her parents. Obviously she couldn't tell them exactly what happened but she had to tell them something so she had talked it out with Eric forming yet another cover story for her parents to see. She hated lying to her parents but she was past the point of caring anymore, it had become a necessity in her life to lie to people she loved.

"We understand, we just want to know what happened" Caroline quickly replied, pulling Robert towards the living room and situating themselves on the couch.

"And you will, just let her do it in her own time." Eric called after them before reopening the bathroom door and pulling Nell up and into his arms. "You ready to do this?"

"No, but I just want to get it over and done with" Nell replied before putting on a brave face and exiting the bathroom.

After an hour and many, many boxes of tissues Caroline and Robert had the whole story, or the whole fake story anyway. They seemed content enough about the story but as soon as Nell had finished her whole mugger story Caroline had rushed over and pulled her into her arms seemingly hugging the life out of her. Maybe not the best move. Nell stiffened and tried to pull away, her eyes glassing over as if she was in a memory.

It had seemed as though she was past spacing out completely, when Eric had hugged her just last night or even moments ago when they were in the bathroom she had seemed fine. After a few minutes of Caroline grasping onto her she seemed to relax into the hug, bringing her arm around her mother with one hand and the other reaching out to her dad. Yeah she'll be alright.

* * *

 _"Mr Beale, how is Ms Jones doing with her parents there?"_ Hetty inquired over the phone, Nell had gone to bed a while ago and Robert and Caroline were planted in front of the TV, seemingly ignoring it and whispering to each other. Eric had excused himself when he saw who was calling and had wandered into the kitchen away from them.

 _"She's doing ok, originally we weren't going to tell her parents anything but her mum saw some of the marks on her torso and asked about them. She shut down just before I got there and I managed to get her to come out of the bathroom. We made up a story about her being mugged in order to keep her job a secret."_ Eric reported dutifully, periodically glancing over at the parents to make sure they didn't hear anything. _"She completely relaxed around them, after she hugged her mum it was like she was the old Nell for a while. She's doing really well, I think after tonight she might be ready to come back to work soon."_ Eric added with a smile, even though she couldn't see it.

 _"I see, that certainly is good news, I trust you to keep me fully informed over the next few days Mr Beale, I want her and you to be fully sure that she is ready to come back to work. And once she is back she WILL need to go through a psych eval."_

 _"Of course Hetty, I'll see you on Monday"_

 _"Goodbye and good luck Mr Beale"_

After hanging up with Hetty, Eric made his way back to the TV and plopped down in his favourite chair. Almost immediately after he sat down he received a look from Caroline "So who was that?" she questioned suspiciously

"Oh, it was our boss on the phone seeing how Nell is going" everyone knows that Eric sucks at lying so he purposely turned his attention to the TV so he didn't have to look at her.

"Your boss seems like they really care."

"Yeah, our boss is the best, she really loves all of us as if we were her own children." Eric said before he could stop himself mentally cursing himself for his slip up. People weren't meant to know how many people he worked with. Damn his mouth.

"How many of you are there that work closely together?" She asked seeming genuinely interested

"Ummm there is six or seven of us that work together most days, we got TV editors, sound editors and what not, I suppose it is quite a large team" Eric replied, fiddling with his phone.

"Oh that's nice, is Nell close with anyone in particular?"

Oh so that is what this is all about

"Um yeah I guess you could say we are, I mean, we hang out after work occasionally when we haven't had to work crazy hours to get the next stuff ready and we hang out with the others every so often. We're a really close bunch of people I guess you could say" Eric replies rambling on.

"I-I just wanted to thank you" Caroline suddenly says "At first I didn't know what to think of you, but I saw you looking after our daughter and I for one am extremely grateful for that"

Eric face flushed bright red as he looked up to her and gave her a smile "anytime, and I mean it, I-I love her" he admitted almost as an after though"

 **Oh, so I'm sorry that it took so long but I seriously had major writers block on this story. Please review, let me know what you thought.**


End file.
